Lágrimas doradas
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Vector investiga a un asesino en serie y Espio se mantiene fiel a su lado, pero la vida del camaleon se encuentra en peligro... los personajes no me pertenecen


**Dejemos que la critica se encargue de esto n_n estoy explorando nuevos rumbos LOL**

En la pequeña oficina del team Chaotix, la luz del sol habia entrado sin permiso por las cortinas de tela ya desgastadas con los años, sobre el escritorio reposaba el enorme cuerpo del cocodrilo que era jefe y fundador de esa pequeña pero muy efectiva agencia.

La respiración acompasada del reptil dejaba sobre entendido que se habia dormido profundamente. Sus auriculares cubrian sus oidos, alejandolo de la realidad y la impotencia de saber que no habia encontrado ninguna pista del culpable de sus nuevos desvelos.

Vector jamas dejaba un caso hasta que lo resolvia, ademas, cuanto mas tardaba era cuando mas desesperaba y le era casi imposible incluso probar un bocado. No fue sino hasta que desperto que se dio cuenta que la oficina estaba totalmente iluminada…

¿Hora?

10:41

Habia dormido demasiado.

Se levanto suavemente y sintio caer de su espalda una manta. La recogio y la arrojo sobre uno de los viejos sillones rojos, acto seguido busco alguna forma de vida en ese lugar. Sabia que no le seria difícil conseguirla porque conocia muy bien a las personas que lo rodeaban.

-¿Por qué dormi tanto?- se quejo sin enfadarse.

-Buenos dias, Vector-sama… le treigo un café enseguida-

-Gracias- se froto los ojos- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-Crei que desfallecería sin dormir y me tome el atrevimiento de taparlo- le dejo una taza de humeante café frente a él y esos pequeños panquecitos que adoraba- refrescó anoche y debemos cuidar nuestra temperatura corporal-

-Ah…-miraba el dulce pensando ¿Cuándo se habia tomado el tiempo para hacerlos?- Es extraño no ver a Charmy-

-Se fue temprano, le di el dinero de los gastos de esta semana- respondio de inmediato- Antes que se me olvide, recibimos la visita de Sonic-kun… dice que no trabaje demasiado-

-¿Sonic?- suspiro- Sabia que habia olvidado algo ayer, teniamos que ir a la reunion con los muchachos ¿Lo recordaste?-

-Se veia cansado. Según lo que se como Shadow-sama, Knuckles-san y nosotros nunca llegamos no se hablo de nada en particular-

-Sirveme otra taza por favor-

-Permitame-

Se llevo la mentada taza y con una tranquilidad propia de si mismo le preparo nuevamente la bebida. Cuando la dejo sobre la mesa, el verde no pudo evitar notar lo gracil de sus movimientos sin importar lo que hiciera. Suspiro molesto después del primer sorbo y quedo en silencio. Jamas habia pensado que su empleado lograria que de su mente se desplazara la hermosa Vanilla, últimamente lo unico que llenaba sus pensamientos era el purpura.

-No puedo creer que no encontre ninguna pista de ese mal nacido asesino- empuño sus manos.

-Insisto en que este es un trabajo de la policia- tomo asiento con una taza de te en las manos- No debe involucrarse mas-

La seriedad repentina del oji dorado hizo arder su sangre.

-Creo que es mi deber-

-No le pagaran por este trabajo y estamos en la quiebra, su hermano trajo el resumen de todas las cuentas de la agencia-

-Victor sabe como poner una soga en mi cuello- una gotita se deslizo por su frente.

-Se preocupa por su bienestar- se acerco y de su hombro le quito una tira de periodico.

-Debio pegarse cuando quede dormido sobre los papeles- se sonrojo levemente ante la perturbadora cercania- En fin… acompañame al distrito nueve, se me acaba de ocurrir algo-

Espio dejo una nota para Charmy y ambos reptiles se alejaron. Después de andar todo el dia por el

bendito distrito nueve sin ninguna pista, se encontraron con varios moviles de la policia. El sol estaba bajando dando anuncio a una nueva noche.

Por eso mismo era extraño.

-Espio…-

-Hai- luego de hacer el sello con sus manos, el purpura desaparecio. A los pocos minutos regreso y volvio a hacerse visible demostrando una cara de total preocupación- Tienen al sospechoso, creen que es el autor de los ataques-

-Vamos a por él-

El ninja habia conseguido la descripción completa del sujeto, asi que solo restaba encontrarlo. Con las deducciones del detective y las habilidades del shinobi no fue muy difícil llegar hasta la localizacion del sujeto.

-Esta dentro- afirmo el menor.

-Bien-

De un golpe abrieron la puerta de la bodega de repuestos de taller mecanico, obviamente una alarma comenzo a sonar.

-¿Quiénes eres?- pregunto el chacal con la vista perdida- ¿Tambien vas tras de mi?-

-Tranquilo- el sujeto llevaba un arma y apuntaba con las manos temblorosas- No te estoy culpando de nada-

-Vector-Sama…- se acerco Espio- Dejeme encargarme de él-

-¡MALDITOS!- disparo varias veces pero el camaleón desvio los proyectiles con un kunai- Nunca van a atraparme con vida-

Salio huyendo. Los reptiles le perseguian, claro que Vector no poseia la velocidad de Espio. Lo unico en que el cocodrilo podia pensar era en que su empleado no sufriera ningun daño, desesperado siguió su instinto hasta que logro llegar a una habitación cerrada por dentro.

-¡Espio!- golpeo la puerta salvajemente.

-Jefe…-

El sonido de un disparo.

Un cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

El jefe de Chaotix abrio la puerta con toda su fuerza para encontrarse al camaleón contra una pared en el suelo. Justo frente a este, el cuerpo sin vida del asesino serial que acababa con familias de personas relacionadas con cargos policiales o politicos. El hombre lo habia perdido todo por causa de estos, no podia hacer nada mas.

-Espio…-

De la cabeza castaña del chacal brotaba abundante sangre, un certero disparo en la cabeza.

-No lo entiendo- murmuro el mas bajo- ¿Por qué?- se lamentaba amargamente.

-Ya no puede ser juzgado- abrazo al chico, cobijandolo, protegiendolo- Hay personas que no soportan el dolor de una perdida y hacen esas cosas-

Deposito un beso el cuerno que salia de su frente.

-No te culpes por su muerte-

-No es justo-

-Lo se-

Su intencion era salir para avisar a la policia de la desgracia de no poder juzgar a esa persona. Pero los finos brazos de Espio se aferraron a su espalda, una comoda sensación para ambos, era bueno saber eso.

-Te amo, Vector-

Un calor brotando de uno de sus costados.

-Te pedi que te detuvieras y se lo dejaras a la policia-

su pesado cuerpo perdio el equilibrio.

Una herida en sus costillas que sangraba abundantemente.

Miro a Espio, en sus manos una filosa katana manchada de sangre.

"Ya entiendo"

La razon por la que el hombre salio corriendo era el miedo que le infundia el camaleón, la razon por la cual no habia dicho nada era porque…

-Queria mantenerte a salvo- suspiro cubriendo sus ojos- Voy a cuidar de Charmy-

De sus ojos ambar brotaban lagrimas doradas.

Y Vector dejo de respirar…

**Bien… veremos cual es el resultado de esto**

**Reviews dandome su opinión n/nU**


End file.
